


Art for "To Seek a Newer World" by starr_falling

by penumbria



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cabbage Patch Hobbits, Dwobbits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbria/pseuds/penumbria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This art was created for the Hobbitstory Big Bang 2016 story "To Seek a Newer World" by starr_falling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "To Seek a Newer World" by starr_falling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lilac](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903580) by [starr_falling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling). 
  * Inspired by [Plumeria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904000) by [starr_falling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling). 
  * Inspired by [Sainfoin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904072) by [starr_falling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling). 
  * Inspired by [Calla Lily](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904225) by [starr_falling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling). 
  * Inspired by [Cinquefoil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904615) by [starr_falling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling). 



> **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hobbit and make no money from this.
> 
> The Hobbitstory Big Bang can be found at: http://hobbitstory.livejournal.com/

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
